femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/The Crystal Empire - Part 1
Royal guard #1: News from Northern Equestria! Uh... Your Highness. : Princess Celestia: Yes? : Royal guard #1: I am simply to tell you that it has returned. : Princess Celestia: gasp Find Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. : Royal guard #2: Yes, Your Highness. : Princess Celestia: My dearest Twilight, you must come to Canterlot at once. : song : Twilight Sparkle: breathing Where are all my quills? Brbrbr. No, no, no, no, no... Ugh! I need the Magical Compendium volumes 1 through 36! Where is it?! : thud : Twilight Sparkle: Flash cards! I should make some flash cards. Spike, I'm gonna need you to quiz me. On everything. Everything I've ever learned. Ever. That isn't going to be enough cards. : Spike: Twilight, calm down. It's just a test. : Twilight Sparkle: Just a test? Just a test!? Princess Celestia wants to give me some kind of exam, and you're trying to tell me to calm down because it's just a test?! : Spike: Uh... yes. : Applejack: I'd say she's handling things pretty well, considerin'. : Twilight Sparkle: Urgh! : explosion : Princess Luna: Are you sure you don't want me to go as well? : Princess Celestia: Yes. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are already there. The others will be joining them soon. : Princess Luna: The Empire's magic is powerful. It cannot fall again, my sister. : Princess Celestia: She will succeed at her task. And when she does, we'll know that she is that much closer to being ready. : Twilight Sparkle: Ahem. : Princess Celestia: Trust me, little sister. : Twilight Sparkle: You wanted to see me? To give me a test? I brought my own quills and plenty of paper to show my work. Sorry, sorry! : Princess Celestia: This is a different kind of test. The Crystal Empire has returned. : Twilight Sparkle: The Crystal Empire? I'm sorry, I-I thought I'd studied. Ooh. I don't think there's anything in any of my books th– : Princess Celestia: There wouldn't be. Few remember it ever existed at all. Even my knowledge of the Empire is limited. But what I do know is that it contains a powerful magic. One thousand years ago, King Sombra, a unicorn whose heart was black as night, took over the Crystal Empire. : King Sombra: growls : jangling : Princess Celestia: He was ultimately overthrown, turned to shadow, and banished to the ice of the arctic north. : King Sombra: roars : Princess Celestia: But not before he was able to put a curse upon the Empire. A curse that caused it to vanish into thin air. If the Empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria. If hatred and fear take hold... Which is why I need your help finding a way to protect it. : Twilight Sparkle: You want me to help protect an entire empire? : Princess Celestia: It is, as I said, a different kind of test. But one I'm certain you will pass. : Twilight Sparkle: How do I begin? : Princess Celestia: By joining Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire. : Twilight Sparkle: My brother is there? : Princess Celestia: He is. And your Ponyville friends will join you there as well. I have every confidence you will succeed. And when you do, I'll know you are ready to move on to the next level of your studies. : Twilight Sparkle: But what if I fail? : Princess Celestia: You won't. : Twilight Sparkle: But what if– : Princess Celestia: You won't. But Twilight, in the end, it must be you and you alone who ultimately assists Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in doing what needs to be done to protect the Empire. Do you understand? : Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm! : Princess Celestia: Then go. There is no time to lose. : Spike: Ah! Twilight! That was fast! Let me guess, you got a perfect score? A-minus? B-plus? gasp Twilight, did you... quietly fail? : Sparkle :: I was prepared to do my best :: Thought I could handle any test :: For I can do so many tricks :: But I wasn't prepared for this :: Levitation would have been a breeze :: Facts and figures I recite with ease : Twilight Sparkle: The square root of five hundred and forty-six is twenty-three point three six six six four two eight nine one zero nine. : Professor Bill Neigh: She is correct! Eileen: ''(To her self, does a fist pump) Yesssss! : 'Sparkle' :: I could ace a quiz on friendship's bliss :: But I wasn't prepared for this :: Will I fail, or will I pass? :: I can't be sure... : 'Spike' :: She can't be sure... : 'Sparkle' :: My mind is sharp, my skills intact :: My heart is pure... : 'Spike' :: Her heart is pure... : 'Sparkle' :: Oh, I've taken my share of licks :: I've made it through the thin and thick :: But no I wasn't : 'Spike' :: Oh no, she wasn't : 'Sparkle' :: Oh no, I wasn't : 'Spike' :: Oh no, she wasn't : 'Sparkle' :: No I wasn't : '[Twilight Sparkle''' and Spike] :: Prepared... for this! : Spike: Uh, prepared for what exactly? : Applejack: Twilight! Uh, did you pass? : Pinkie Pie: Are we gonna celebrate your awesomeness with Princess Celestia? : Twilight Sparkle: Not quite. We're going to the Crystal Empire! : All: Huh? : Rainbow Dash: Crystal what? : whistle : wind blowing : Rarity: Ha! And you all made fun of me for packing so many scarves. : Spike: grunts I didn't say a word. Whoa! Hey! C'mere... out : Shining Armor: Twilight! : Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor? : Shining Armor: Twily! You made it! We'd better get moving. There are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark. : Fluttershy: gulp What kind of things? : Shining Armor: Let's just say the Empire... isn't the only thing that's returned. : Shining Armor: Something keeps trying to get in! We think it's the unicorn king who originally cursed the place. : Twilight Sparkle: But Princess Celestia said I was being sent here to find a way to protect the Empire! If King Sombra can't get in, then it must already be protected. : howl : Fluttershy: gasp Th-That's one of the things, isn't it? : Shining Armor: Guh. We have to get to the Crystal Empire! Now! : King Sombra: growls roars : Twilight Sparkle: Go, go! : Shining Armor: Almost there. : King Sombra: growls : Twilight Sparkle: for breath Everypony okay? : Other ponies: agreement whilst gasping for breath : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! Shining Armor, your horn! : crackling : Pinkie Pie: Sparkleriffic! : Rarity: It's gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous! incoherently There are no words! : Applejack: Focus, Rarity. We're here to help Twilight, not admire the scenery. : Rainbow Dash: Eh, I don't see what the big deal is. Just looks like another old castle to me. : Rarity: A– p– guh! Another old...! Have you lost your mind? Look at the magni– : Applejack and Rainbow Dash: laughing : Rarity: Very funny. : Twilight Sparkle: Cadance! : Princess Cadance: Ooh. : Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance: Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! laughs : Princess Cadance: One of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria isn't hanging in the balance. sighs : Twilight Sparkle: Are you okay? : Shining Armor: Cadance has been able to use her magic to spread love and light. That seems to be what is protecting it. But she hasn't slept, barely eats. I want to help her, but my protection spell has been countered by King Sombra. : Princess Cadance: deeply It's alright Shining Armor, I'm fine. : Shining Armor: She's not fine. She can't go on like this forever, and if her magic were to fade... Well, you saw what's out there waiting for that to happen. : Twilight Sparkle: That's why we're here. : Applejack: Why we're all here. : Other ponies: Mm-hmm. : Shining Armor: Well, with Cadance putting all her strength into keeping her spell going, and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the arctic, we haven't been able to gather much information from the Crystal Ponies. : Rarity: Crystal Ponies?! Hahaha, there are Crystal Ponies?! Um, ahem. Please continue. : Shining Armor: But we have to believe one of them knows how we can protect the Empire without having to use Cadance's magic. : Twilight Sparkle: A research paper! : Shining Armor: Huh? : Twilight Sparkle: That must be part of my test – to gather information from the Crystal Ponies and deliver it to you! This is gonna be great! I love research papers! : Rainbow Dash: sarcastically Yeah, who doesn't? : Pinkie Pie: Oh-oh-oh! Lemme guess! Is it Spike? Nono, Fluttershy! Rarity? : Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, big brother. I am really good at this sort of thing. : Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure? Absolutely sure? : Autumn Gem: I'm sorry. I wish I could help you. But I... can't seem to remember anything before King Sombra came to power. flash And I don't want to remember anything about the time he ruled over us. shudders : Twilight Sparkle: King Sombra's spell must be why their coats aren't... crystally. : Autumn Gem: Have we really been gone a thousand years? : Twilight Sparkle: Yes. : Autumn Gem: It feels like it was just yesterday. : Twilight Sparkle: If you think of anything, even the smallest thing... : Autumn Gem: Of course. : Spike: Well, that was a total bust. : Twilight Sparkle: Maybe the others are having better luck. : Rainbow Dash: A way to protect the Empire! You know anything about it or what? : Fleur De Verre: I wish I could help you. Really. : Rainbow Dash: Hold on! You gotta know something! : Fleur De Verre: But... I don't have any information. : Fluttershy: Oh, um. Excuse me! Oh! Hello! Umm, I was just wondering. breath Oh, oh, that's okay, um, you all look really busy. nervously : Pinkie Pie: Time to gather some intel! : Elbow Grease: It just feels like something is missing. : "Night Knight": I know. It looks the same, but it doesn't feel the same. : Pinkie Pie: Because it isn't! : Elbow Grease: gasps A spy! : Pinkie Pie: screams A spy? How did they know? Ah! Must have noticed my night vision goggles. Ooh! Night vision-y! : clang : Rarity: Hm-hm-hmmm. And when you flip your mane, it simply must create a rainbow of color. Oh! Wouldn't I look just magnificent? So sparkly! titters : Rainbow Dash: sighs I got nothing so far. : Rarity: Oh, me neither. : Pinkie Pie: hushed My cover has been blown. I repeat, my cover has been blown! : Twilight Sparkle: Ooookay. : Applejack: Sorry, Twilight. These crystal ponies seem to have some kinda collective amnesia or somethin'. Only thing I was able to get out of 'em was somethin' about a library. : Twilight Sparkle: gasps A library? Well, why didn't you say so?! : Applejack: Uh... thought I just did. : open : Twilight Sparkle: I just... I don't even know what to... There are no words. : Amethyst Maresbury: Ahem. May I help you? : Twilight Sparkle: Yes. We're looking for a book. : Amethyst Maresbury: We have plenty of those. : Twilight Sparkle: awe You do. You really do. : Applejack: We're lookin' for a history book. Somethin' that might tell us how the Empire might've protected itself from danger back in the day. : Amethyst Maresbury: Yes. Of course. History, history... Ah, yes. : Mane Six: squee : pause : Twilight Sparkle: Which is where, exactly? : Amethyst Maresbury: I... I can't seem to remember. I'm not sure I actually work here. : Rainbow Dash: Ugh. : Twilight Sparkle: We'll just take a look around. I'm sure we can find it on our own. : Amethyst Maresbury: Let me know if you find anything. : Pinkie Pie: I like her! : Applejack: Uh, anyone else startin' to think this is a lost cause? : Twilight Sparkle: No, no, no, no, no... Yes! "History of the Crystal Empire". I just hope it has the answers we need. : Twilight Sparkle: A 'Crystal Faire'. According to this book, it was established by their first queen and became their most important tradition. The Faire was held every year to "renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm". My friends and I could put it together. Everything we need to know is in the book! : Shining Armor: That sounds pretty promising. : Twilight Sparkle: We'll get started right away. C'mon, Spike, we've got a Crystal Faire to put together! : Spike: grunting : Sparkle :: Princess Cadance needs our help :: Her magic will not last forever :: I think we can do it :: But we need to work together :: We have to get this right :: Yes, we have to make them see :: We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history : Dash :: It says that they liked jousting : Rarity :: They flew a flag of many hues : Applejack :: Made sweets of crystal berries : Fluttershy :: They had a petting zoo with tiny ewes : All :: Oh, we have to get this right :: Yes, we have to make them see :: We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history : Pie :: There was a crystal flugelhorn :: That every pony liked to play : Sparkle :: And the Crystal Kingdom anthem :: Can you learn it in a day? : All :: Oh, we have to get this right :: Yes, we have to make them see :: We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history : Twilight Sparkle: It looks amazing! I don't know how I could've done this without you! One last check to make sure everything is in place, and then the festivities can begin! : Applejack: What's this thing for? : thunk : Twilight Sparkle: The last page of the book mentioned a Crystal Heart as the faire's centerpiece, so I used my magic to cut one out of a crystal block. : Applejack: Nice work, Twi. Think we're ready to get this faire up and runnin'. : Pinkie Pie: deep breath flugelhorn Flugelhorn! deep breath : Twilight Sparkle: Hear ye, hear– : Pinkie Pie: flugelhorn Flugelhorn! nervously My bad. : Twilight Sparkle: Ahem. Hear ye, hear ye! Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor do cordially invite you to attend the Crystal Faire! : Crystal Ponies: chattering : Applejack: Come on in, y'all. Got food and drinks thataway, games and crafts are thataway, Crystal Heart to the back near the Princess. : Elbow Grease: Did she say... Crystal Heart? : Crystal Ponies: chattering : Rainbow Dash: We totally nailed it, right? Must be feeling a lot of love and unity about now! Gonna have some grub, huh? What are you thinking? Crystal Empire berry pie? Maybe some crystal corn-on-the-cob! pause What is with these ponies?! : Autumn Gem: Seeing all of this, I feel like I'm starting to remember. Remember things from before the king. : Fleur De Verre: Me too. : Autumn Gem and Fleur De Verre: gasps The Crystal Heart! : Fleur De Verre: Do you think they really have it? : Rainbow Dash: Of course we have it! Can't have a Crystal Faire without the Crystal Heart, right? : Amethyst Maresbury: Of course you can't. The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so the light within them can power the Crystal Heart, so that the Empire can be protected! gasps I do work at the library! : Rainbow Dash: W-what's that about 'powering the heart'? : Amethyst Maresbury: I just can't believe you found it. King Sombra said he'd hidden it away where we would never see it again! I only hope it will still be as powerful after all these years...! Mm, funnel cake! : Rainbow Dash: sound : Twilight Sparkle: Why did you– : Rainbow Dash: I think we may have a problem... : Twilight Sparkle: I didn't know it was an actual relic! The book didn't mention anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the Heart! There was a page missing... How did I not notice?! : Princess Cadance: It's alright, Twilight. : Shining Armor: Twily... : howl : Eileen: Uh ,Guys! : King Sombra: growls : be continued... : music : credits